In einer gottlosen Welt
by Worteweber
Summary: Auf der Suche nach seinem Vater findet Castiel alles, nur nicht Gott. (pre slash Destiel)


_Und in der neunten Stunde rief Jesus mit lauter Stimme: „Eloi, Eloi, lamasabachtani" das heißt übersetzt:„Mein Gott, mein Gott, warum hast du mich verlassen?"_

**Mk 15,34**

In Ungarn findet Castiel ein Mädchen, das ihn sieht, obwohl sie nichts sehen kann. Sie dreht den Kopf in seine Richtung, fängt an zu lächeln und entblößt stolz eine Zahnlücke. Sie sitzt in einem Innenhof, der so klein und verwinkelt ist, dass die Sonne nicht einmal den Boden berührt, obwohl sie senkrecht am Himmel steht. Ihre kleinen Hände sind dreckig, weil sie mit den Fingerspitzen Figuren in den sandigen Boden malt.

Sie ist nicht Gott, nur ein armes, blindes Mädchen mit nichts von Wert. Dennoch findet Castiel sich unfähig zu gehen. Er weiß nicht, wo Gott ist. Er hat keine Spur von seinem Vater und keine Idee, wo er als nächstes suchen soll. Deshalb bleibt er. Das Mädchen streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus, winkt ihn zu sich her und Castiel nähert sich ihr.

„Angyal, Angyal", lacht sie in ihrer Sprache und Castiel versteht sie, weil er alle Sprache spricht. Die Worte klingen nur fremd in Jimmys Ohren. Ihre Finger klammern sich an den Stoff von Jimmys Trenchcoat und ziehen daran. Als Castiel sich zu ihr herunterbeugt, lässt sie los. Sie lächelt noch immer ihr zahnloses Lächeln und tastet nach seinem Gesicht. Sie fährt Jimmys Wangenknochen nach, die Konturen seines Munds und berührt vorsichtig die kleinen Falten um Jimmys Augen.

„Fáradt", meint sie und klingt traurig. Sie hat Recht, Castiel ist müde, so furchtbar müde.

„Angyal", sagt sie noch einmal und drückt ihm einen Stein in die Hand. Er ist glatt, rund und schimmert bläulich. Er ist wertlos, aber Castiel steckt ihn trotzdem in eine Tasche von Jimmys Trenchcoat und streicht ihr durch das struppige, braune Haar. Sie lacht wieder und malt weiter Symbole in den Staub.

Castiel dreht sich um und geht. Er kann das Rauschen des Wassers im Jangtse hören. Es ist keine Spur, aber Castiel rennt die Zeit davon. Er breitet seine Flügel aus und verschwindet.

**::**

Castiel versteht die Menschen nicht. Er steht in der Mitte von blutüberströmten Leichen und er kann Schreie und das Weinen von Frauen hören. Vor weniger als fünf Minuten hat sich ein Mann mit einem Sprengstoffgürtel in eine Menschenmenge gestellt und den Zünder gedrückt. Es war ein Mann von 37 Jahren mit einer Frau und drei Kindern in dem Glauben das richtige zu tun.

„Allahu akber", waren seine letzen Worte, leise gewispert, während die Angst sich durch seine Eingeweide fraß. Es gibt nichts Größeres als Gott.

Das Amulett liegt schwer und kalt in Castiels Hand. Gott ist auch nicht im Irak, wo Menschen in einem Kampf sterben, der keiner ist.

**::**

Dean Winchester hat Angst. Es ist eine Feststellung für die Castiel länger braucht als er sollte. Er kennt diesen Menschen besser als den Körper, den er sich mit Jimmy teilt. Er hat gesehen zu was dieser Mann fähig ist, sowohl in der Hölle als auch auf der Erde. Deans Seele ist voll von schwarzen Löchern, die das Licht schlucken, aber sie leuchtet immer noch schwach. Castiel hat diese Seele in den Händen gehalten, hat Knochen und Fleisch um sie verknüpft und er kann nicht anders als sie zu bewundern, obwohl sie zerbrochen ist.

Aber Deans Angst bemerkt er erst, als er ihn schlafen sieht. Dean träumt und es sind keine schöne Träume.

Dean hat Angst vor der Apokalypse und Angst wieder in die Hölle zu kommen. Alastair besucht ihn in seinen Träumen und es war Alastair, der in der Hölle einen letzten Funken Menschlichkeit in Dean erhielt, weil er ihn mit einer verdrehten Art von Zuneigung ansah, so als wäre er etwas wert. Es war Alastairs linke Hand, die Deans Wange liebkoste, während seine Rechte das Messer in Deans Bauch umdrehte, die Dean 30 Jahre nicht brechen ließ. Und das verfolgt Dean jede Nacht.

Aber am meisten Angst hat er davor, dass Sam ja sagt und er seinen Bruder für immer verliert.

Vorsichtig berührt Castiel mit zwei Fingern Deans Stirn und lässt die Träume verschwinden. Deans Gesicht entspannt sich, als er traumlos weiterschläft. Castiel verharrt einen Augenblick und wischt den Schweiß von Deans Stirn, bevor er der Melodie einer Geige nach Brasilien folgt.

**::**

In Tibet schenkt Castiel einem alten Mann, der nichts hat, die Blüte eines Kirschbaumes aus Japan. Der Mann lächelt ein zahnloses Lächeln und bedankt sich.

Manchmal bedeuten kleine Dinge die Welt.

**::**

Er findet sie an der Küste Schottlands. Sie trägt den zerbrechlichen Körper eines Kindes, aber sie ist unendlich alt. Sie ist Veränderung und gleichzeitig Kontinuität.

„Caireen." Castiel nickt ihr zu. Sie lächelt und ihr Gesicht flackert, wird innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags alt und wieder jung.

„Einer meiner vielen Namen", erwidert sie. „Aber die wenigsten kennen auch nur einen."

Die Gischt zerrt an ihren Beinen, durchnässt den Saum ihres Kleides und Castiel erkennt, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hat. Sie ist nicht Gott, aber sie ist göttlich und sie sollte nicht sterben können.

Ein Lächeln, das zu alt, zu weise für ihr kindliches Gesicht ist, verzieht ihren Mund. Sie streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus und winkt ihn zu sich her. Das Meer durchnässt Jimmys Schuhe und den Stoff seiner Hose, während Castiel näher tritt.

„Wir alle sterben irgendwann einmal", sagt sie und weder Gram noch Traurigkeit liegt in ihrer Stimme.

„Gott nicht", erwidert Castiel und er will unerschütterlich klingen, doch sein Glauben schwindet.

„Gott auch."

Castiel sieht sie an und etwas klammert sich um sein Herz, ein Gefühl, das er nicht spüren sollte und es trotzdem tut.

„Mein Kind", wispert sie und ihre Stimme ist das Rauschen des Windes und das Tosen des Wassers. Sie ist alles, während ihre knochigen Finger durch sein Haar streichen und ihr Gesicht von Jugend zu Alter wechselt. „Mein armes, verlorenes Kind."

**::**

Der Duft von Kuchen treibt Castiel nach Frankreich. Eine Frau steht auf der Veranda eines Hauses. Die weiße Farbe blättert schon vom Geländer und das Holz ächzt, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu geht. Sie ist alt, so wie ihr Haus. Krähenfüße umranden ihre Augen und Falten formen ihre Haut. Ihr Name ist Joanna. Sie ist 76 Jahre alt. Mit 25 Jahren hat sie sich in einen Mann verliebt, der sie drei Jahre später verlassen hat, als sie im siebten Monat schwanger war. Sie hat eine Tochter mit feuerroten Haaren, die als Zahnarzthelferin einen Ort weiter arbeitet, und ein Enkelkind, dem sie jeden Sonntag Märchen vorliest und Kuchen backt. Doch obwohl sie normal scheint, ist sie es nicht.

„Missouri", flüstert eine Stimme in Castiels Kopf und das Bild von einer schwarzen Frau mit kurzen Haaren überlagert für einen Augenblick Joannas Gesicht. Es ist weder seine Erinnerung noch Jimmys, nur ein Echo von einem Leben, das er in den Händen gehalten hat und das nicht seins ist.

„Du bist anders", sagt er und sie nickt.

„Möchtest du ein Stück Kirschkuchen?", fragt sie und geht ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ins Haus. Castiel folgt ihr in eine kleine, ordentliche Küche. Das Mobiliar ist abgenutzt und hat Macken. Es riecht nach Seife und frisch Gebackenem. Ein Kruzifix hängt über der Tür und Castiels Blick bleibt lange daran hängen. Joanna steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, während sie mit einer Kaffekanne hantiert und den Kuchen aufschneidet. „Setz dich", meint sie und ihn ihrer Stimme schwingt die Autorität einer alten Frau mit, aber auch die mütterliche Freundlichkeit.

Der Stuhl knarrt unter dem Gewicht von Castiels Hülle. Joanna stellt eine Tasse Kaffee und einen Teller mit Kuchen vor ihn, bevor sie ihm gegenüber Platz nimmt. Castiel betrachtet den Kuchen und für einen Moment denkt er an Dean, wie er mit einer irritierenden Hingabe die letzten Krümel eines Apfelkuchens vom Teller aufsammelt, bevor Castiels Augen wie von selbst erneut zum Kruzifix wandern.

„Ich weiß, was du fragen willst", seufzt Joanna und faltet die Hände auf den Tisch. „ Aber ich habe keine Antwort." Sie macht eine kurze Pause und Castiel öffnet den Mund, denn er hat mehr als eine Frage, doch sie unterbricht ihn: „ Ich habe gar keine Antworten, Castiel, nur Geschichten."

Sie lächelt und schweigt. Castiel sieht sie an und presst die Lippen aufeinander. Er will seine Flügel ausbreiten und gehen. Er hat keine Zeit für Geschichten, aber sein Blick bleibt an einem alten, zerflederten Buch hängen, das unbeachtet auf dem Küchentisch liegt. Joanna greift danach und streicht mit dem vom Alter gezeichneten Fingern über den zerknickten Einband.

„Kennst du die Geschichte, Castiel?", fragt sie und in ihrer Stimme schwingt Melancholie mit. Castiel betrachtet das farbenfrohe Bild auf dem Buchdeckel. Ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und einem Fischschwanz anstatt Beinen ist darauf zu sehen. Sie sitzt auf einem Felsen umgeben von Wasser, während ihre Schuppen im Schein des Sonnenuntergangs glitzern. „Die kleine Meerjungfrau" steht in verschlungener Schrift über ihrem Kopf.

„Es ist ein Märchen", erklärt Joanna. „ Es handelt von einer jungen Meerjungfrau, die sich nach der Menschenwelt sehnt, aber sie kann nicht an Land, denn sie hat keine Beine. Eines Tages rettet sie einen Prinzen vor dem Ertrinken und bringt ihn an einen Strand. Dort findet ihn ein anderes Mädchen. Oft besucht die Meerjungfrau daraufhin das Schloss, in dem der Prinz lebt und beobachtet ihn vom Wasser aus." Joanna hält inne und lacht. „Fast so wie Engel von einer Wolke!"

„Wir leben nicht in den Wolken", sagt Castiel und schaut sie ausdruckslos an.

„Nicht?", fragt Joanna verschmitzt grinsend. „Aber beobachten tut ihr uns trotzdem."

Als Castiel nicht widerspricht, fährt Joanna fort: „Sie verliebt sich in den Prinzen, aber sie kann ihm nicht in sein Schloss folgen. Deswegen geht sie zu einer Meerhexe und tauscht ihren Fischschwanz gegen menschliche Beine, obwohl sie weiß, dass sich jeder Schritt auf der Erde anfühlen wird, als träte sie auf spitze Nadeln. Dafür gibt sie der Meerhexe ihre Stimme. Stumm trifft sie den Prinzen wieder und muss feststellen, dass er das Mädchen liebt, das ihn am Strand gefunden hat. Aber ihre Verwandlung ist unumkehrbar und wenn der Prinz sich nicht in sie verliebt, muss sie zum Schaum auf dem Wasser werden. Darum raten die Schwestern der Meerjungfrau ihr, den Prinz zu töten, damit sie selbst nicht stirbt, doch sie bringt es nicht fertig und stürzt sich ins Meer, wo sie zu Schaum auf dem Wasser wird."

„Die Meerjungfrau muss den Prinzen sehr geliebt haben", bemerkt Castiel und Joanna nickt.

„Es ist aber nicht das Ende des Märchen", meint sie, während sie selbstbergessen auf den Einband starrt. „Die Meerjungfrau stirbt nicht, sondern erhält die Möglichkeit sich selbst nach 300 Jahren durch gute Werke eine unsterbliche Seele zu schaffen."

„Es ist trotzdem eine traurige Geschichte", sagt Castiel.

„Das sind die meisten Geschichten, oder etwas nicht?", erwidert Joanna.

„Es ist nur eine Geschichte", meint Castiel und legt den Kopf auf die Seite. „Es gibt keine Meermenschen."

Joanna lacht. „Aber Engel gibt es", meint sie und schiebt den Teller mit Kuchen näher zu Castiel. „Für deinen Freund."

Stirnrunzelnd nimmt Castiel den Teller und geht.

**::**

Castiel stellt den Kuchen auf das Tischchen neben Deans Bett in einem muffigen Motel in Massachusetts. Er hält für einen Moment inne und aus dem Moment werden Sekunden, Minuten und Stunden. Es ist seltsam wie viel Frieden man in dem Gesicht eines schlafenden Menschen wiederfinden kann, denkt sich Castiel und ein Lächeln zieht an seinen Mundwinkeln, bevor ihn seine Flügel nach Russland tragen.

**::**

Castiel weiß nicht, was ihn nach Sydney führt. Die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und um ihn herum herrscht reges Treiben. Ein Kind rennt lachend an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von einer überfordert aussehende Frau, die nichtsdestotrotz lächelt. Es ist friedlich hier, trotz des Lärms und der Geschäftigkeit. Castiel bleibt, schließt die Augen und genießt die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut. Er spürt den Wind leicht durch seine Haare streichen und es fühlt sich an, als würde er wieder mit seinen Brüdern und Schwester im Himmel sein.

Der Moment endet, als er von hinten angerempelt wird. Eine Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren flucht leise, bevor sie sich ohne ihn anzusehen entschuldigt und anfängt die Papiere und eine Mappe, die auf den Boden gefallen sind, eilig aufzusammeln. Einen Impuls folgend bückt sich Castiel und hilft ihr.

„Danke", sagt sie leise, bevor sich aufschaut und abrupt innehält. Verwirrt legt Castiel den Kopf auf die Seite. „D-danke", stottert sie noch einmal und rückt nervös die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht. Castiel bemerkt, dass sie nicht wirklich in die Schönheitsvorstellung der Menschen in diesem Jahrhundert passt. Sie ist klein, hat kurze Beine und ihre Haut ist zu blass für die australische Sonne. Sie hat Sommersprossen im Gesicht und auf den Armen und eine rote Narbe, die quer über ihren Hals führt. Es macht die Art und Weise, wie sich ihre Wangen rot färben, nicht weniger schön, als sie die Papiere nimmt, die er für sie aufgehoben hat.

Schweigend sieht Castiel sie an, während sie ihn verlegen anlächelt und geht. Castiel sieht ihr nach, bis sie mit der Menschenmengen verschmolzen ist.

**::**

Castiel steht am Rand einer Straße mit Deans Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Bleib der, der du bist" sagt Dean und Castiel versteht nicht was Dean damit meint. Seit er Dean kennt, ist das was ihn ausmacht Veränderung, aber er spürt die Wärme auf Jimmys Haut, die ihm immer mehr wie seine eigene scheint, dort wo Dean ihn berührt und vielleicht reicht das.

**::**

„Ich sollte nicht wissen, wo du bist", meint Castiel und sein Blick wandert über den nächtlichen Himmel, bevor er sich zu Jesse dreht. Der Junge sitzt drei Schritte entfernt von ihm auf einem hölzernen Steg. Seine nackten Füße baumeln über der schwarzen Oberfläche eines Sees, während er sich mit den Armen auf einem Geländer abstützt. Sie sind in Italien, in der Nähe von Verona. Castiel hat keine Illusionen, er wäre nicht hier, wenn Jesse es nicht so wollte.

„Das ist unwichtig", murmelt Jesse, bevor er sein Gesicht abwendet und seinen Kopf auf die Arme legt. „Ich könnte dir deine Erinnerungen nehmen, bevor du überhaupt blinzelst. Ich könnte dich auch einfach umbringen. Ich könnte alle umbringen."

„Du könntest", bestätigt Castiel.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich", flüstert Jesse und tunkt einen Zeh in das Wasser unter ihm. „Wo ist Gott, Castiel? Du suchst ihn doch."

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwidert Castiel und die Antwort schmerzt.

Jesses Kopf schellt nach oben. „Aber du bist ein Engel, du musst wissen wo Gott ist!", sagt er und Castiel kann nur entschuldigend den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich kann ihn nicht finden."

Jesse schaut ihn aus zusammengekniffen Augen an, bevor er sich wieder abwendet und sein Kinn auf die Arme stützt. „Wenn es ihn überhaupt gibt", hört Castiel ihn abfällig murmeln und der Kommentar schneidet wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter. Steif und mit zusammengepressten Lippen steht Castiel da und wartet.

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragt er und es ist als läge sich eine Hand um sein Herz. Es fühlt sich an wie Angst. Jesse antwortet nicht, blickt bloß ausdruckslos auf die Wasseroberfläche und zieht Kreise mit seinem Fuß durch das Nass. Sekunden verstreichen und werden zu Minuten.

„Ich vermisse meine Mutter", sagt Jesse unvermittelt und seine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern. „Nicht meine biologische, meine richtige. Sie hat mir früher vor dem Einschlafen Geschichten erzählt. Als sie dann angefangen hat zu arbeiten, hatte sie keine Zeit mehr dafür."

Für einen Moment vergisst Castiel, dass Jesse der Antichrist ist. Jesse ist ein Kind, noch keine 12 Jahre alt und allein.

„Ich vermisse ihre Stimme", meint Jesse und das fahle Mondlicht lässt seine schon helle Haut noch blasser erscheinen, wie ein Geist sieht er jetzt aus.

Schweigend tritt Castiel näher und legt eine Hand auf das hölzerne Geländer. Es ist noch warm von den Sonnenstrahlen. „Es war einmal eine kleine Meerjungfrau", fängt Castiel an und er erzählt Jesse die einzige Geschichte, die er kennt.

**::**

Manchmal besucht Castiel Jimmys Tochter und seine Frau in dem kleinen Vorort von Yuma, in den sie gezogen sind, nachdem Castiel von Claire Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er wartet dann in dem kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus, beobachtet Claire durch das Fenster wie sie ihre Hausaufgaben macht oder fernsieht. Er hat keine Zeit für so etwas Belangloses, aber es zieht ihn oft hierher.

Claire ist durchschnittlich in so vielen Dingen und doch besonders in allem Anderen. Sie hat ein Wesen in sich getragen, so groß wie eine Kleinstadt und so hell, dass es Augen ausbrannte. Sie wusste für eine kurze Zeit alles und besaß die Weisheit aus tausenden von Jahren.

Castiels Erinnerungen an sie sind die eines Vaters an sein Kind; etwas, was viel zu wenig sagt, für das, was er für sie empfindet. Er erinnert sich an ihre Stimme, wie sie durch sein Wesen hallte und an ihre Seele, die beiseite rückte, um für ihn Raum in einem viel zu kleinen Körper zu machen. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sie ihn anflehte sie nicht zu verlassen.

Er erinnert sich an den verzweifelten Schrei, als er es dennoch getan hatte.

Castiel hat keine Spuren in Claires Seele zurückgelassen, sondern ein Loch, das unaufhörlich schmerzt, weil etwas fehlt, was Claire nicht füllen kann.

Castiel weiß, dass sie ihn vermisst. Er kann ihre Stimme hören, wenn sie betet. Sie vermisst ihn auf eine andere Weise als sie ihren Vater vermisst, aber der Schmerz ist derselbe.

**::**

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn einer seiner Brüder finden würde. Ironischerweise ist es Samandiriel, der Engel der Phantasie.

„Ist es das wert?", fragt Samandiriel ihn. Sie stehen in einer kleinen Gasse, in einer namenlosen Stadt. Abfall und Müll liegen unbeachtet auf den aufgerissen Asphalt. Es riecht nach Verfaultem und Urin.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwidert Castiel und er zupft mit einer Hand nervös am Saum seines Trenchcoats. „Aber stell dir vor, es wäre es."

Das Handy, das Dean ihm gegeben hat, fängt an zu klingen und Castiel verschwindet mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das sein Bruder zwar sieht, doch nicht versteht, auch wenn er alle Phantasie der Welt besitzt.

**::**

Dean weiß es nicht, aber er nimmt Castiel alles. Von dem Moment, in dem er ihn zu ersten Mal Cas nennt anstatt ihn bei vollem Namen zu rufen. Castiel lässt ihn. Die letzten Buchstaben seines Namens, das –iel, bedeutet von Gott.

Die Gebete einer Mutter führen Castiel in ein kleines Krankenhaus in Ohio zu einem Jungen, Matt, der noch dreizehn Tage zu leben hat, aber das weiß Matt nicht.

Matts Mutter ist blass, beinahe so blass wie ihr Sohn, und ihre Augen sind rot umrandet. Sie lächelt tapfer und drückt Matts Hand, während er ihr mit Fistelstimme von seiner Krankenschwester erzählt. Sie drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie geht, die Tür leise hinter sich zuzieht und anfängt zu weinen.

Matt schläft wenige Minuten später ein und Castiel wird sichtbar mit der Absicht zu heilen. Er legt seine Hand an Matts Wange, hält inne und erinnert sich daran, dass er Matt nicht helfen kann. Zu schwach ist er inzwischen, kein richtiger Engel mehr, aber auch kein Mensch. Als er seine Hand wieder zurücknimmt, schlägt Matt die Augen auf. Ohne Angst sieht der Junge zu ihm hoch.

„Bist du ein Engel?", fragt er und Castiel nickt. Es braucht nicht mehr. Matt glaubt ihm ohne einen Moment zu zweifeln, begreift etwas, was Andere nie verstehen. „Bist du hier um mich in den Himmel zu holen?"

„Nein", erwidert Castiel und mit diesem einen Wort verschwindet die Anspannung aus Matts Körper, die Muskeln lockern sich und die Schultern sacken nach unten.

„Ich bin Matt", stellt sich Matt vor und lächelt müde.

„Mein Name ist Castiel."

„Hast du eine Familie?", fragt Matt. Castiel denkt an seine Brüder und Schwestern, an den Himmeln und seinen Vater.

„Nein", antwortet er schließlich.

„Aber jeder hat eine Familie", meint Matt. „Schau", fügt er hinzu und seine blasse Hand greift nach einen Stapel Polaroids. „Das ist Onkel Tom und Tante Sally." Stolz zeigt Matt das passende Foto zu den Namen. „Und das ist Barney, mein Hund." Ein großer Hund mit zottligen, braunen Haaren und zwei unterschiedlich farbigen Augen schaut einem auf dem nächsten Bild entgegen. Behutsam nimmt Castiel jedes einzelne Foto in die Hand und hört aufmerksam zu, wie Matt den Bildern Leben einhaucht, Geschichten zu ihnen erzählt, den Landschaften Orte und den Gesichtern Namen zuordnet.

„Sie sind wunderschön", erklärt Castiel, als Matt ihm das letzte Bild gibt. Es zeigt Matts Schwester, wie sie lachend auf einer Schaukel spielt. „Hast du sie selbst gemacht?"

Eifrig nickt Matt. „Meine Mama hat mir eine Kamera geschenkt, damit ich alle fotografiere kann, die mir wichtig sind. Ich soll mich immer an sie erinnern können, hat sie gesagt, auch wenn sie gerade nicht bei mir sind."

„Eine gute Idee", stimmt Castiel zu und gibt Matt seine Fotos zurück.

„Aber…", fängt Matt an und beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Aber ich habe Angst, dass sie mich vergisst."

Castiel senkt den Blick und denkt nach. Er würde gerne etwas Tröstendes sagen, aber den einzigen Kontakt, den er mit Menschen hat, ist mit Sam und Dean und deren Trost ist eine Flasche Whiskey. Letztendlich greift er nach Matts Kamera und sagt: „Damit deine Mutter dich nicht vergisst." Dann schießt er ein Foto von Matt, eins auf dem Matt lächelt, aber trotzdem aussieht wie der lebende Tod.

„Hast du wirklich keine Familie?", fragt Matt und seine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern, seine Augenlider auf Halbmast.

Castiel denkt an den Geruch von Leder, an die von der Sonne aufgeheizte Motorhaube eines Chevy Impalas, an einen Mann mit grünen Augen, an Sam und das Gefühl einen Platz in der Welt zu haben.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen", erwidert Castiel und lächelt schwach. Sanft streicht er Matt mit zwei Fingern über die Stirn und lässt ihn in einen traumlosen Schlaf sinken.

**::**

Castiel wirft Dean das Amulett zu und hört auf einen Vater zu suchen, der keiner ist.

„Es ist wertlos", sagt er und geht.

Castiel erkennt es noch nicht, aber seine richtige Familie hat er schon lange gefunden.


End file.
